Fusion Theory in Megami Ibunroku Persona
This page is for explaining the Persona fusion in Megami Ibunroku Persona. Basics In order to create a Persona, the player must fuse Spell Cards acquired from demons via negotiation. The Order of the Spell Cards will determine the resulting Persona's Arcana (e.g Night x Fairy = Magician). The sequence in which the cards are fused is irrevelant, so both Snake x Drake = Priestess and Drake x Snake = Priestess. After that, the Persona itself is determined by the following formula: The resulting Persona is the one whose level is higher than the result of the equation. For example, should the player fuse Sumizome and Orthrus the following would happen: their races are Fairy and Brute which result in a Persona of the Priestess Arcana. Inputting Sumizome and Orthurs' levels in the formula results in 41, meaning that the Persona will be Tensen Nyannyan. Spell Cards from bosses as well as demons belonging to the Karma, Meta and Fiend Orders cannot be acquired through natural means, only via the use of cheat codes. It's still possible to use them in fusion, but it's not recommended to do so. Enemies belonging to orders that can't be normally obtained may freeze the game or worse. The player may fuse a Persona that's at most 10 levels higher than the protagonist, but the Persona can only be equipped by a character with the same Persona Level as it. Until then, the Persona will stay in the Velvet Room stock. Fusion Colors and Accidents Fusions can be White, Red or Blue. The color is determined by the affinity between the Spell Cards' Types and it influences fusion accidents. The fusion colors may coexist with arrows if both conditions are met. The colors' effects are: The types of fusion accident are: Fool Personas can only be created through fusion accidents. The following table is an addendum to the first accident type, "change to another Arcana." Once the 8/256 chance has been triggered, the Persona's Arcana will change according to those chances: Fusion Arrows and Inheritance Some fusion combinations may also be represented by arrows, depending on the demon's species. Those arrows indicate that the resulting Persona may inherit a spell from one of its parents. However, there are rules that govern which spells a Persona may inherit. The fusion arrows may coexist with colors if both conditions are met. As stated before, the sequende in which the cards are chosen is irrelevant. Both Yoma x Fairy and Fairy x Yoma = Magician. Yoma and Fairy belong to the Demons species, so the resulting Persona will have +1 to all of its stats and will inherit a skill from the second demon used in the fusion. Furthermore, Yoma and Fairy are both Element-type, which results in a blue fusion. In the end, the fusion result will be a Magician Persona with +6 to its highest stat, +20 magic attack, +1 to the remaining stats and will inherit a spell from one of its parents. The following table is an addendum representing the affinities between species. For more details on which orders belong to which species see the List of Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons page. Item Fusion After selecting the Persona to fuse, Igor will ask the player if they want to add an item to the fusion. Different types of item have different effects. For more specifics on the effect of items in fusion see the List of Megami Ibunroku Persona Items page. Random Effect Fusion Caused by adding consumables to the fusion. When this happens, one of the following will happen: :+3 to a random stat. :-3 to a random stat. :Spell inheritance. The following table is an addendum representing the spells that can be inherited from Random Effect fusion. They change depending on the moon phase at the time of fusion and the chances of inheriting a spell in each category is the same. Those spells still follow the inheritance rules. Totem Fusion Adding a Totem to the fusion will change the resulting Persona. Each Totem is associated with a specific Persona and will change the fusion result to that one. For most Totems, the player just needs a Persona of the same Arcana as the one associated with the item but some of them require special fusions. For more information about Totems check the Totem page. Gemstone Fusion Using gemstones in fusion has a effect similar to fusing a Element race demon in the main Shin Megami Tensei series or a Treasure Demon in Persona 5. If a gemstone is added to the fusion, the order of the Persona may be reduced or raised by one or two. For an in-depth explanation of the effect of gemstones see this page. Unknown Power By fusing demons of certain orders during certain moon phases, a Persona may acquire an Unknown Power. If the Persona-user has Best Affinity with the Persona and is in low health, the Unknown Power may be activated. For more information on Unknown Powers check the Unknown Power page. Inheritance Rules A Persona's type and subtype determine which spells it cannot learn. For more information on that check the Type and Subtype page. Personas may inherit spells through many ways: :Arrow fusion :Fusion accident :Random effect fusion :Skill tablet fusion A Persona can only inherit one spell via fusion and in cases where a Persona can inherit a spell through more than one way, spells inherited through adding an item (random effect and skill tablet) take priority over spells coming from the demons themselves (accident and arrow fusion). Inherited spells are always learned at Rank 2. A Persona cannot inherit a spell it already knows. Using a skill tablet on a Persona that cannot learn that spell either because it already knows it or can't inherit it is a waste with no benefit at all. During random effect fusion, it's possible for the spell randomly chosen to be one the Persona cannot inherit, which will also result in nothing. When it comes to accidents and arrow fusion, the spells are inherited from the ingredient demons. Demons may have from zero to three inheritable spells. If a demon has inheritable spells, those will be listed first in their skill list. The order is not arbritary as the demon will try to pass the first spell to the resulting Persona. If the Persona can't learn the spell, it'll move on to the second spell and so on. Category:Persona